broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Crescent
| Mane = | Coat = | Nicknames = Crescent, Star. | Relatives = Princess Luna (Mother) Unknown Father Princess Celestia (Aunt) Discord (Uncle) Princess Havoc Sunlight (Cousin) Hullabaloo (Cousin) | Cutie Mark = A Black Star | Owner = User:AbsolTheHiroPone | Color 1 = #3F48CC | Color 2 = #2BBFFF}} Princess Crescent is a femamle blue alicorn pony from Canterlot. Crescent still lives in Canterlot with her mom, Princess Luna. She is the arch nemesis of Moonlit Flash, best friend of Heart Blaze and Xethon Skull and cousin of Princess Havoc Sunlight and Hullabaloo. Crescent is part of the Elements of Love and wields the Element of TBA Character Personality Crescent is kind and caring, but only to those who she sees worthy of it. She can be quite stuck up at times, coming across a bit of royal brat to some ponies, however, more often than not her heart is in the right place. She is extremely protective of her friends, going as far to put herself at risk if meant keeping them away from harm. She values her title as "Princess", and would prefer is ponies who do not know her personally would address her using the title. Appearnce Crescent is a deep blue in colour with light blue and dark blue hair. Her mane in wavy as is her tail. Crescent always wears her princess crown which is a sapphire blue colour and has a black star gem in the middle of it. She wears silver eyeshadow. She also wears a silver royal chest plate with a black heart shaped gem on it. In addition she also has some silver royal shoes. History TBA Relationships Family Princess Luna TBA Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Crescent's aunt. Discord Discord is Crescent's uncle. Princess Havoc Sunlight Havoc and Crescent practically grew up together. They were best friends and acted as sisters towards one another. However, this all changed when Princess Celestia hired Rainbow Dash as a foalsitter for Havoc, Crescent and Hullabaloo. Rainbow had to bring her own daughters, Soaring Lighting and Apple Bud with her. Apple Bud and Havoc instantly connected, leaving Crescent in to the shadows. Crescent and Havoc lost their special bond, and Crescent has never been very tolerant of Apple Bud. Hullabaloo Hullabaloo is Crescent's cousin, however they never really got along much, their personalities clashing too much for them to see eye to eye. Friends Xethon Skull Xethon and Crescent are best friends. Heart Blaze Heart and Crescent are best friends. Snow Gem TBA Sparkle Sky TBA Diamond Gamer TBA Dan Smith TBA Apple Bud At first, Crescent was willing to give Apple Bud the benefit of the doubt and willing to try and make friends with this outsider. However, Apple and Havoc developed a very strong bond very quickly, leaving Crescent to the shadows. Crescent has never been very tolerant of Apple for this, Crescent seeing it as Apple took her cousin away from her as Havoc began to spend more and more time with Apple. Harmonic Sparkle TBA Lucky TBA Dusky Blue TBA Gemini Sparkle TBA Other Relationships Jewel Demon TBA Moonlit Flash TBA Love Bite TBA Prince Aristocrat TBA Ire TBA Gallery Crystal_Pony_Cresent01.png|Princess Crescent as a Crystal Pony. Minecraft_Skin_Princess_Crescent.png|Princess Crescent Mine Little Pony Mod Skin MLP OC Cresent.jpg|Princess Crescent drawn with ProMarkers CrayDiamond.png|Derp. O.O With Diamond Gamer, Xethon Skull, Heart Blaze and Dan Smith OC10.png|With Diamond Gamer, Sparkle Sky, Xethon Skull, Snow Gem, Heart Blaze, Dan Smith, Kyle Simmons, Woody and Will Farquarson. WetManeCrescent.png|With a wet mane. PrincessCrescentRef.png Older Princesses.png|Older Apple Bud, Princess Havoc Sunlight and Crescent. Drawn by User:Lunaflaire PrincessCrescent-IRefuseToLetYouHurtMyFriends!01.png|''you can do whatever the hell you want to me, but I out right refuse to let you hurt my friends! Category:Alicorn Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Pony Category:Future Character Category:WIP